Millions of people utilize mobile and non-mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptop computers and desktop computers, in order to perform various activities. Such activities may include, for example, browsing the Internet, sending and receiving electronic mail (email) messages, taking photographs and videos, engaging in a video conference or a chat session, playing games, or the like.
Some activities may be privileged, or may require authentication of the user in order to ensure that only the authorized user engages in the activity. For example, a user may be required to correctly enter his username and his password in order to access his email account, or in order to access his online banking interface or website.